


Today Was Different

by sasukeee_kun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Foolishness, M/M, Regret, hurting, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukeee_kun/pseuds/sasukeee_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today the air was not filled with glee, excitement, joy, fulfillment, happiness but coated with hunger, wanting, despair, hatred, jealousy, betrayal... Today the air was not filled with laughter but filled with silence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> hide being emo. Hide needs Kaneki ASAP

Silence...

Emptiness...

Today the air was not  filled with the usual delicate crunching of paper as a page of a well-protected book was turned. Today the air was not filled with the usual crisp smell of a new freshly-brought book. Today the air was not filled with glee, excitement, joy, fulfillment, happiness but coated with hunger, wanting, despair, hatred, jealousy, betrayal. Today the air was not filled with laughter but filled with silence.

Today Nagachika Hideyoshi sat alone in a park...

Somewhere... Where the moonlight soaked him in humiliation. The moon itself was ashamed, for it did not shine it's own light, the glorious sun gave the moon everything... So it wouldn't be a floating pointless rock in mid-space forced to circle the earth...

Hide felt like the moon. Kaneki was either the sun or the earth or maybe even both. Hide followed and circled Kaneki wherever he went, however Kaneki also gave him light. Hide was a pointless rock. Sitting on a park bench, 2:00 AM for no apparent reason. He lost his reason... Something he had in his hands escaped through the gaps between his fingers

Holding his phone, he turned it on and the light shone in his eyes blinding him. He typed a few words and sent it before slipping it back to his pocket and continuing to listen to his music.

_to kaneki; rabbits die from loneliness..._

He should simply give up. What's the point in chasing something that doesn't want to be caught or found. Not a question, more of a statement.

Putting tags on considered enemies. Placing ear pieces on dangerous men and women. Stalking and watching those who had connections with his _'former'_ friend.

Nearly being caught a million times. One would get used to the feeling: Heart beating. Sweat trickling. Hands shaking. Lip trembling. Knees caving. Mind ceasing... To find another reason to continue.

Time...? If he could go back in time... What would he change?

A desperate pitiful chuckle fell from his lips as his eyes gleamed, colourless, empty, madness mixing with the dirt brown eyes.

"I would change...? I would of told him how I actually felt instead of stupidly telling him to get with a girl!" His voice got louder and louder and louder. Birds darted off trees and small animals sped off from fear.

Hide was ultimately disgusted in himself. He used to sit, contemplating for long hours, wondering if he should tell Kaneki how he felt. However fear of rejection conquered him, and so his past self simply decided he would be better of pushing Kaneki away. And what better way could be used other than getting Kaneki a girlfriend!

A ghoul girlfriend was not what he had in mind.

'I want a ghoul boyfriend...'

He snickered at his own comment. A little too late for that.

He looked to his left. Today the sky was filled with vidid lights, red and blue were dancing in the clouds. Today the sirens echoed louder than usual and filled the night. Today troops from different squads joined forced for one purpose.

Today the CCG were going to bring down Anteiku.

And Hide's foolish _former_ best friend was attempting to fight for the sake of his _new_ friends. He was fighting for a good cause. He was trying to protect something important. Something Kaneki could not do when Hide was around.

Hide truly was a nuisance to him.

Dragging himself up Hide walked towards the horrible violence, the screeching noise, the vibrant lights.

What could he possibly lose.

He pulled out his phone once more.

_to kaneki; you missed a whole load of lessons in uni_

_to kaneki; wanna do something next saturday_

_to kaneki; i heard your hair has white highlights. i liked it black but now you're hipster. wanna get piercings._

_to kaneki; you better get your stinking ass over here. i wanna cuddle one last time, you little shit_

_to kaneki; i'm sorry i am such a shitty friend. where was i when you needed me the most. i'm sorry_

_to kaneki; can we go back to before. i want you back-_

_****_

Today the tunnel under the train tracks was not unoccupied. Today two teenage boys stood. Today two former friends stood. Today was different.

One wore a CCG inform. One was a former Rinkaku, now Kakuja Ghoul.

"Yo," Hide knelt down so he was at eye level with Kaneki, who's face was covered in his centipedes mask. The white haired boy was at loss of words when Hide beamed down at him.

"R-run..." He breathed out.

"Mister 'I'm a now ghoul who fights bad ghouls so I'm actually a hero' Ghoul aka Kaneki Ken... You think the great Hide wouldn't realise that you got a little... Ya know... The Kakugan, the eyes and the Kagune, the tentacles."

Hide began to chuckle at his own joke. _'Tentacles, that kill. What is he a dangerous octopus? I really want octopus dumplings now. I should take him out for Takoyaki then.'_

"Hide-"

"I already knew man. Come on Kaneki let's go home!"

But Hide knew.

He knew red would splatter everywhere.

Such a shame he couldn't take Kaneki on that date.

Today wasn't that different after all. He was a coward like all days, who couldn't tell Kaneki how he truly felt even if Kaneki was right next to him; like back then.

Today wasn't different... 

 

_to kaneki; can we go back to before. i want you back... i love you!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hide is dead... Kaneki ate him. Hence all the red splattering everywhere... hahaha


End file.
